


One Surprise Too Many

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt "One More Time"Oliver launches his second campaign for Mayor since his interim term is coming to an end.  The press knows a better story when it sees it, in the form of a sparkly ring on Felicity Smoak's finger. Oliver is frustrated. Felicity thinks it's funny. All Donna wants to do is throw them another engagement party!





	One Surprise Too Many

<============>

Flashbulbs were going off everywhere as Oliver approached the podium. He gripped the sides of the podium as he waited for the crowd to settle down. Felicity was in the front row over to his left. He wished that he could have convinced her to join him at his side as he spoke but as she said, _“This is all about you and your campaign, not us and our engagement, that remember we are not publicizing just yet.”_

She was right, but he was itching to have her next to him so he could reach out and hold her hand for moral support. As the flashbulbs slowed, he turned to give her a special smile and he began his announcement.

“Good afternoon everyone, thank you for coming. I have a brief statement and then I’ll take a few questions. As many of you may know I’ve been serving as interim mayor now for over a year. Star City has come a long way, we’ve accomplished so many important initiatives together. Today I am here to officially announce my candidacy for Mayor of Star City in the upcoming primary.”

Oliver’s supporters in the room erupted with applause. Felicity joined in with the clapping crowd, her heart bubbling over with pride. Despite their low profile engagement, she was still wearing the ring. They had chosen an infinity band that included a number of small diamonds and emeralds. The ring was understated, but still sparkled. As Felicity clapped along with the crowd of backers, the flashes inevitably bounced off the ring, making tiny rainbows on the floor and ceiling around where she was standing. 

A reporter from the Starling City Journal spotted the ring on her hand. His hand shot in the air and he shouted his question, “Mayor Queen, are you and Felicity Smoak engaged?”

There was a collective gasp among the assembled crowd which turned into a low level rumble of chatter and whispered repeats of the words, ‘engaged’, and ‘Felicity Smoak’. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Oliver said as he trying to calm the frenzied group of reporters.

He looked to Felicity, and she nodded, and mouthed, ‘go ahead, I love you,”

“Yes, you from the Journal, can you repeat your question?”

“Mayor Queen, are you and Felicity Smoak engaged?”

“As it turns out I am also here to officially announce that Felicity Smoak has agreed to make me the happiest man on the earth, one more time. Yes, we are engaged.”

More questions erupted and many of the photographers turned their cameras to Felicity. She blinked and smiled under the barrage of lights.

“Have you set a date?” “Where will the wedding be held?” “Is Felicity pregnant?”

Oliver saw red. He gripped the podium tighter and shouted above the fray, “We have no comment on the details of the upcoming wedding or any of these other highly personal questions.”

“Thank you for your time.”

Oliver moved away from the podium and in two long strides he reached Felicity, grabbed her by the hand and pull her out of the room leaving the calling voices behind. They ran hand in hand down the hallway and ducked into his office, shutting the door quickly behind them.

“So, that happened,” said Felicity, catching her breath after their mad dash. 

Oliver leaned in to kiss her, “I’m glad it did. I’m glad it is out in the open, but I wish the reporters could have stayed on track with their questions.”

“It’s fine. We’re fine. So what do you think, do we leave them guessing or issue a press release?” Felicity’s phone buzzed. 

"Definitely leave them guessing,” as he kissed her again. “Fiancé, I love getting to call you that again.” Felicity’s phone buzzed again, “Is that your phone?”

“Ignore it. They’ll call later,” she said and continued to kiss him.

This time they were interrupted by the buzz of Oliver’s phone. “I guess I should check that. I am the mayor after all. We should both get back to work.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the the name on the phone. He turned it towards Felicity. She pouted. 

“Your Mom must have been watching the press conference.”

“Frak, I told her to watch, and now she’ll be upset that we hadn’t told her about the engagement.”

“Well, in fairness, we were going to call her tonight. Should I answer?” Oliver asked as his phone continued to buzz. 

Felicity shook her head. 

Oliver ignored her and swiped to take the call, “Donna, so nice to hear from you. What’s up?”

“Oliver Queen. Is my daughter with you? She won’t answer her phone.”

“Yes Donna, she’s with me. Did you want to talk with her?” Felicity began to wildly shake her head no. She whispered, “I don’t want to talk to her.”

Oliver answered her with a wide grin and he shook his head ‘yes’ and he handed her the phone.

“Mom, what a surprise. We were just about to call you.”

<============>

Weeks past and Felicity was finally confident that she had convinced her Mom to let go of the idea of an engagement party. She may have lost many of the battles along the way, but had won the war. Felicity approached Oliver’s office at City Hall to find the door ajar and she paused since it sounded like he was on the phone.

“Thank you, but I’m going to have to cut you off there. No comment.” 

“Well that didn’t sound good. Was someone unhappy with your ribbon-cutting technique or did you forget to kiss a baby,” Felicity said as she entered his office. “I hope I’m not interrupting, your assistant said I could come right in. Will you be ready to head out soon or should I come back?”

Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Felicity stepped up to the desk and laid her hand on his shoulder. 

“That bad huh?”

“Yes, that bad. That was the third call just today from a reporter where their line of questions when downhill fast.”

“I figured as much with the ‘No Comment’ and all. What questions are you having trouble with? We can talk them through together if you’d like.”

“I don’t think that will help.”

“Why not?”

“Their questions are very probing and personal. As an example, Oliver, have you and Felicity set a date yet? Have you picked a honeymoon destination yet - or better yet are you planning a destination wedding? Who is designing Felicity’s gown?”

Felicity smiled and stepped behind him to rub his shoulders. “Oh honey,” she laughed.

“It’s not funny Felicity. I’m trying to run for office, not get featured in the style section of the Star City Journal.”

“Well, we could elope. Put everyone out of their misery. They’d have their story and then maybe move on to actually covering you and your campaign.”

He turned in his chair and pulled her into his lap. “I suppose we could. We’ve already cheated your Mom out of her engagement party planning fun, I’d hate to take away a wedding planning fun too. We could. You know I think Stan is still here, we’d just need a couple of witnesses,” said Oliver.

“Stan?”

“Stan, he works down in the court, he’s the Justice of the Peace.”

“Oh, you really do mean TODAY.”

“Felicity Smoak, will you marry me, one more time, for real, today?” asked Oliver, looking up at her expectantly. 

Felicity Smoak would never describe herself as a gushing hopeless romantic. She prided herself on listening to her brain more often than her heart, but with the way Oliver was looking at her at that moment all logic was gone. Could your heart explode from happiness?

She kissed him and said, “Yes. Yes I will.”

Oliver’s grin got impossibly wider and he grabbed her face to give her a quick smooch, “let’s do this.” 

He picked up the phone to reach his assistant. “Amanda, can you come in for a moment, I need a favor.”

<============>

Oliver and Felicity walked hand in hand after exiting the elevator at Oliver’s new apartment building. They were both quiet and basking in the afterglow of their wedding ceremony at City Hall. Stan, the justice of the peace, had kept the office open late for them and Oliver’s assistant and another court staffer had served as witnesses. _“Perfect,”_ thought Felicity.

“So, should I carry you over the threshold?” queried Oliver. Before Felicity could answer a noise diverted Oliver’s attention to the door to his apartment, it was open.

In a second the happy go-lucky newlywed Oliver had been replaced by the protective and vigilant Green Arrow Oliver. He let go of Felicity’s hand and pushed her so she was directly behind him.

As he stepped forward he noticed that the apartment was dark. He slowly pushed the door open. There was movement behind the door and without thinking Oliver grabbed the arm of the mystery man and flipped him over his shoulder. The man in question hit the floor with a thud.

Suddenly the apartment was filled with light and shouts of ‘Surprise’. 

He looked down to see Curtis lying on the floor, “Surprise, y'all. Yes, everything hurts, again.” Oliver reached down to help him up.

“Sorry Curtis, are you okay. You surprised us.”

“Well, that was the point. I cannot believe I let Donna talk me into doing after what happened last time. I’m a bit dizzy, I’ll just go sit down. Can somebody get me some ice?”

“Yup, nobody listened to me again. I warned you that this guy and surprise parties don’t mix,” Quentin added as he clapped his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Congratulations on the engagement.”

Felicity entered the apartment to join Oliver. “What’s going on, Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t flying in until Saturday.”

“Surprise, honey,” said Donna as she stepped forward and took Felicity into her arms. She pulled back to look at her daughter and held both her hands. 

“Honey, I wanted to surprise you, for your engagement. I know you didn’t want a party, but this is just a few friends. I thought that would be okay.”

Sensing something had changed, Donna looked down at Felicity’s left hand and gently touched the new gold band that was now resting below her engagement ring. She studied it for a moment and then said, “Felicity?”

She dropped Felicity’s hand and turned to Oliver. Donna grabbed his left hand and spotted the matching gold band on his ring finger. Tears formed in her eyes.

“Can somebody please tell me what’s going on?” asked Quentin.

“They’re married. My baby is married,” said Donna as she continued to bounce on her heels and grabbed both Oliver and Felicity into a big hug. 

“Married. I thought this was a surprise engagement party,” said Rene. 

Donna turned to the group, “change of plans everybody.” 

“Let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

“Well Mom, I am going to hyphenate - so Smoak-Queen.”

Thea was the first to reach the couple and hugged Oliver tightly and then did the same with Felicity. The hug fest continued as the newly married couple received hearty congratulations from Digg and Lyla, and Dinah, Curtis and Rene. 

“Who wants champagne!” called Donna.

<============>

Before long the celebration wound down and only Donna and Quentin remained. Oliver and Felicity walked them to the door. 

“Thanks Mom,” said Felicity.

“Really, thanks for everything Donna. We really appreciate it,” added Oliver.

“Oliver, why don’t you call me Mom, I’d like that,” said Donna.

“I’d like that too, Mom,” he said as he kissed her on the cheek again. 

“Welcome to the family Oliver.”

Oliver closed the door and turned to Felicity. “That was fun, but I’m glad they’re all gone.” 

“Me too. My Mom is beside herself with excitement to plan a reception for us. I’m glad she’s not too upset.”

“It’ll be fine, she loves you, but I do think this means you’ve just given her the right to start nagging about grandchildren.”

“Yes, you are probably right. That reminds me, I never got to answer you earlier. Yes, I would like to be carried over the threshold.”

Oliver looked confused, “Do you want to go out in the hall and come back through the door again?”

“No. I’ll settle for the threshold to the bedroom.”

“Works for me.”

Oliver swooped Felicity up into his arms. This wasn't a honeymoon, but they could definitely make the most of the wedding night, regardless of location.

**Author's Note:**

> With all the Season 6 speculation floating around it was hard not to go the engagement/wedding route with this prompt. Weddings are fun, but it's just one day. Best to focus on the marriage.


End file.
